Wolf Moon
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Every Waterbender in the world feels the pull of the Wolf Moon; the power of their bending multiplies tenfold and the strength of their lust is unmatched. Can she seclude herself in time? Katara/Zuko.  Will eventually be Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this was originally going to be a rather long one-shot, but as it is my first time playing in this fandom, though certainly not my first time writing, I decided some chapters might incite some feedback. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **[insert something witty here]

**WARNING:** This chapter is unbeta'd as of this point, so pardon any grammatical or spelling mistakes you may find. Will post corrected chapters later.

**Wolf Moon**

The Waterbender ran.

She ran like Fire Lord Ozai was nipping at her heels, flame licking at her skirts as he came upon her with death in his eyes.

She ran because staying would result in hurting someone.

She ran because she wanted to run back toward the camp _so badly_.

She ran because her body scented male and wanted to taste.

Katara ran because she had never felt more alive.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Following the setting of the tiring sun, the brightest and most beautiful of nights greeted the battle-worn group at the Western Air Temple. It was the night of the full Moon, the Winter Solstice, and the longest night of the season. The full Moon had been visible in the sky before the sun had fully set, impatient to be seen and _felt_. It was _this_ particular full Moon that Tui, the Moon spirit, was famous for.

Katara, having been raised most of her childhood in the Southern Water Tribe—a tribe that just so happened to worship the spirits, Tui and La—_should_ have seen this night coming days before it did. If the Waterbender was honest with herself, and for the sake of her pride she was not going to be, she would have admitted that she _had_ been feeling a little…off…for the past week or so.

'Off' meaning she had been tracking every available male in their camp with a hunger she neither understood nor could even begin to deny.

This night, the night of the Winter Solstice, the night when every Water Tribe or Waterbender or mere _follower_ of Tui stopped everything to celebrate the Moon, was called the night of the Wolf Moon. Although this night was a celebration dedicated to the Moon spirit—one of the important halves to Waterbending—it was also a night significant to every female Waterbender in the known world. Waterbending females become entranced by the moon, almost as if the very spirit of Tui possessed each and every one of them with a power that positively thrummed through their veins. It was because of the drastic change in temperament of the Waterbenders that a festival became tradition to celebrate this event. When Waterbenders are at their most powerful—which is only during the Wolf Moon—they also become incredibly amorous due to the higher level of endorphins sprinting through their bloodstream like a pack of wolves on the hunt for innocent prey.

And when a Waterbender is at her lustiest and most powerful state, she is also at her most dangerous.

A myth surrounding the celebration of the Wolf Moon—a myth that was told to children to shield them from hard truth—is that it causes increased fertility in Waterbenders and therefore is simply a prime opportunity to "populate".

Ha.

Gran Gran had not been one to shield her granddaughter from such an event upon realizing she was a Waterbender. Katara had been told, point blank, exactly what would happen to her. The damage she could cause. The people she could _hurt_. Katara blessed her grandmother a thousand times over for forsaking Water Tribe propriety and telling her what would happen to her when she came of age.

But in the same breath, Katara cursed the war for making her so damned…forgetful.

It took _weeks_ to prepare for the Wolf Moon if you were a Waterbender traveling alone. Typically in either the Northern or Southern Tribes, the festivities would last several days to keep the Waterbenders distracted until the Wolf Moon actually rose. Then it was used as a ruse for those too young—or those who did not wish to listen—so that all the Waterbenders could slink off to their homes, or whatever dark corner they managed to make it to, and screw wildly with whatever willing partner had been arranged for them prior.

This was done so that everyone was happy and _safe_.

However, if a Waterbender happens to be traveling outside her tribe, she must prepare herself for what she will have to face alone. If she is not married or does not already have a bedmate, then she must seclude herself from civilization until the Wolf Moon fades away once more and with it the side effects. Seclusion ensures no random passerby is raped or killed by the raging hormones or temper of a Waterbender in her season.

This is why Katara was running away from where her friends camped at the Western Air Temple.

Katara had inadvertently put her friends in great danger. If it were not for the fact that she could think only of the war at this point _and_ she was a Master Waterbender, she may have thrown a violent tantrum days ago and attacked one of her male companions.

Unfortunately for Katara, the Wolf Moon had made its presence known to her at the most inopportune time, and she knew come sunrise she was going to have some major explaining to do.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter two coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Hello my freaky darlings. Hope all of you are enjoying a holiday break from school or work or whichever. I'm thrilled with the feedback I got from Chapter One, so here I give you Chapter Two, which is the "meat and potatoes" of the whole story. Also, this is where the story becomes RATED M so please, _please, __**please, PLEASE**_, do not be alarmed when the lemons start dropping. Other than that, there will be a Chapter Three after this and then the story will be complete. I hope you all enjoy!

**WARNING**: As I said before, this story is now rated M. Please proceed with that in mind.

_Previously…_

_Unfortunately for Katara, the Wolf Moon had made its presence known to her at the most inopportune time, and she knew come sunrise she was going to have some major explaining to do._

**Wolf Moon, Part II**

Why did that Firebending _idiot_ always have to sneak up on her?

_O.o Earlier that day o.O_

Katara was practicing her bending in the courtyard of the temple, unaware that a sneaky Fire Prince—and a Wolf Moon—were about to pounce on her like a panther pounces on a defenseless deer.

The Waterbender was in the midst of practicing with a modified form of the Octopus when suddenly a powerful scent overcame her senses like a water-whip to the face. The Waterbender inhaled sharply as a reflex to the sudden invasion, her senses instantly perking up with delight and her body purring with newfound pleasure. The scent was musky, spicy with a powerful hint of smoke—

Katara gasped, spinning her body around in time to see Zuko walk from the shadows of a pillar into the light, his features coming into sharp focus. Katara felt her gaze darken as she honed in on him, her body recognizing a male and her mind screaming in resistance.

_What is happening…?_

Zuko stopped several feet away from her, shooting her a queer look. Before looking at him, the water she had been bending had gone erratic and uncontrolled before splashing around her as she turned around and stared at him. "Are you alright, Katara?"

She barely heard him. Had his lips always been so full? Do his eyes always glow that bright in the sunlight? Since when did his hair seem to shine so much in its rays? Katara felt herself lick her lips before she could stop the action. Immediately Zuko's eyes, those fiery, golden orbs of molten—_Gaah stop it!_—widened as he stared down at her with such intensity.

"Katara?" He said again and yes, she did notice how his voice got deeper when he said her name.

It took an incredible amount of willpower the Waterbender did not know she possessed to physically shake herself of her stupor. She swallowed and smiled weakly at the Firebender, "I'm fine, Zuko, just startled is all."

"Uh huh…maybe you should get some rest then." He said, disbelief coating his words. In hindsight, she did not believe her own lie either. Since when did she become so transparent?

"Actually I'd rather spar if you're available," she responded smoothly. Internally, though, her mind screamed in futile resistance.

What was she _doing?_ Spar with Zuko? Stare at Zuko like being lascivious was a daily occurrence for her? Flirt with him? What had gotten over her?

Zuko may have paused all of seven seconds before agreeing to spar with her. Perfect. The two benders separated from one another a suitable distance apart before each dropping into a loose, ready stance for bending.

It was at that moment that several realizations hit Katara at once, all lending themselves to the crystal clarity that explained her odd behavior. She noticed the pull of the Moon, as she always did, when she opened herself up to her bending. However…the Waterbender realized in horror that she had been feeling the Moon's presence _the entire time_ before she opened her senses to her element. That meant, as it only could, that the Moon was full tonight and incredibly strong. Only one full moon out of the entire year ever had such a powerful effect on Waterbenders:

The Wolf Moon.

Suddenly it all made sense. Her strong desire to bend constantly, her amorous gaze lingering on anything male that passed by her, her strange behavior, her queer wish to spend more than a brief moment in Zuko's presence. She was feeling the effects of the Wolf Moon and as far as it was concerned: there was _no_ discriminating when it came to an available male.

_Spirits…!_

Before Katara could halt the spar before it began, Zuko attacked, sending a blast of fire her way that she had no choice but to dodge and retaliate against.

…maybe she did not _have _to retaliate, but Spirits if she suddenly did not want to put her all into this fight.

The water-whip that parried the blast of fire erupted in a burst of steam on contact. This blocked each bender from view for the briefest of moments before Katara drew the moisture from the air and revealed the Firebender sprinting toward her at full speed, preparing for what was beginning to look like a massive offensive. The Waterbender's eyes dilated…her subconscious pleased that this male was putting _his_ all into this battle as well. Not one to ever back down from an offensive attack, Katara swept her arms in a circle around her body, drawing the moisture from the air surrounding the benders toward her in the hopes of gaining enough water to freeze the approaching male to the ground and deal with him _properly_.

Her instinct's desires backfired. Badly.

The moisture the Waterbender had been drawing from the air hit Zuko's body before it could come to her. Zuko's body, being that of a Firebender and that of a Firebender who was feeling a little hotter than usual thanks to the spar and the attractive woman whom he was sparring with, upon colliding with the moisture from the air instantly turned_ all_ of it into steam.

Katara gasped in surprise, one moment she had been staring into those honeyed depths racing toward her, her mind arguing with her instincts on what she would want to do to him first upon immobilizing him and the next moment she was completely surrounded by a thick fog of steam, unable to see her own hand in front of her face.

The Waterbender quieted her breathing and listened intently; she knew full well this spar was not over and the Fire Prince would waste no time in taking advantage of this momentary distraction. Just as Katara rose her arms to dissipate the fog a very solid, very strong, very _male_ body collided with hers and both benders went crashing to the ground, the air whooshing from the Waterbender's lungs when the Fire Prince's weight crushed hers.

Instantly Zuko had a hold of Katara's wrists in both his hands while his powerful legs locked together on either side of hers to keep her from kicking him off. His hips—although this may have been unintentional—were a heavy and steady weight upon hers, preventing her from bucking him off should she wish to—she did not.

"Yield, peasant," he growled into her ear, his breath tickling her. In hindsight, Katara would recognize that she had taken this action _entirely_ out of context and completely misinterpreted it. _Of course_ he had been teasing her and _of course_ he was only restraining her to ensure his victory in their spar…

Too bad the Firebender was unaware that he had her right where she wanted to be. Too bad the Waterbender had not realized how badly she wanted to be there.

Her blood pumping through her veins in a rapid staccato, Katara grinned wickedly despite the fog separating them from sight and leaned closer to the scarred side of the Prince's face. "Make me, _Prince Zuko_," her tongue darted from her lips to lick blindly at the shell of his ear, his entire body flinching in surprise and causing his hips to buck against hers. The Waterbender used this lapse in his concentration to break her legs out of his grip and wrap them around his waist, digging her heels into his rear to pull him closer to that spot that only her instincts were aware of at the moment…and her instincts wanted him there.

"Katara…?" The way he hissed her name; the alarm, confusion, doubt and anger…? These were enough to break the Waterbender free of the hold the Wolf Moon had on her body. A less compassionate Waterbender would not have near the restraint a Master would.

Katara froze, realizing the position she was in and the danger Zuko was in. Several things happened in the next moment, most of which Zuko had a hard time keeping up with since he assumed he was delirious—he must be or Katara would never behave in such a way.

The Waterbender flipped them over, Zuko landing on his back with little resistance. Before springing back and bolting away from the Firebender like he was diseased, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest, whispering a muffled 'I'm so sorry.' The Fire Prince lay on the Temple courtyard for several moments after Katara left, the steam beginning to dissipate around him and reveal his dazed state for all to see. There was no questioning it anymore, that _did_ just happen. Katara had come on to him with a desire he had never before seen in a woman—like she truly _wanted_ him.

It was that realization that made Zuko spring to his feet and run to his rooms. He was going to find her and he was going to finish what she began.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Katara collapsed in a clearing of the woods she had been running through—her breathing coming in short, gasping pants from the distance she had gone. She was certain she had run a good three or four miles, looking back she could no longer see the light coming from the Western Air Temple.

After a moment the Waterbender stood, raising her face to the sky and inhaling deeply through her nose, scenting the air. It was odd for her to do so; she typically never relied on this particular sense, nor had it ever been as powerful as it was now, but after several days of _knowing_ when a male was approaching just by the way her nose would tickle, Katara figured trusting her sense may save someone from coming across her when the Wolf Moon peaked.

Opening her eyes, Katara gasped when she realized she had less than ten minutes until she was lost in the madness of the full moon. She began to glance around nervously, praying to the Spirits there were no roads or villages nearby where someone might see or hear her. She was thankful her friends were not an issue—holing herself up in her room and feigning 'female problems' would keep them from knocking on her door for a good while.

The Waterbender settled herself down in the center of the clearing—bathed in the brightest moonlight—content in the knowledge that she was far from any village or any passersby. She lay on her back, arms tucked under her head and her ankles crossed as she gazed up at the Spirit that taught her people Waterbending, wondering what would happen to her when the moon peaked. She was alone so she felt better knowing no one was in any danger of her, but what would she _do_? She was taught how to isolate herself should she travel alone when the Wolf Moon began, but was never told what happened to a lone Waterbender on this night.

Katara closed her eyes and focused on her body, wanting to remember her first experience of this particular full moon. For the moment, she noticed her body seemed to hum, as if she had too much pent up energy for what her little body could handle. It was the tautness of a stringed instrument the moment before its player plucks, releasing a consonance of sound orchestrated to perfection. It was beautiful, the energy dancing through her, so beautiful it made _her_ want to dance.

A part of her was sad she had to be alone. She would have enjoyed sharing what she was experiencing with someone else, painting with words so they could see what she felt, sense what she did, feel as she could. Despite that, she was glad she was surrounded by her element. She was several miles away from any ocean and not within sensing range of any smaller body of water, but she felt the fluids in her own body pushing and pulling with the influence of the moon. She felt the moisture in the air, the grass she lay upon, the trees surrounding her; she felt all of it and the _life_ her element was able to support. It made her feel more alive than ever before.

Suddenly a noise to her left startled her from her reverie and she bolted upright, sniffing the air.

A male was approaching.

Katara gasped, _no, no no!_ She had been so sure she was far enough that no one would discover her! She did not have to look up to know with grave certainty that the Wolf Moon was at its peak. With every inhalation through her nose, with every step the male took closer to her, she could detect such minute details about him just by the smell. She thought him freshly bathed, an underlying musky smell was overly concealed by a fresh, clean scent. This made it difficult to determine if it was one of her friends or not; all the males in their group—save Sokka—were benders and would smell greatly of their own element. She detected nothing with this male. No air, no earth, no fire. That meant it was a stranger and _that_ meant this person was in danger of her bending.

She called out to the intruder desperately. "Whoever you are, please leave this area!"

Katara could now hear the footsteps of the approaching male and whimpered, her body's need coming to life with the decreasing distance between them. Should she run? No…she could not—even though she wanted to protect the life of this strange male with all her heart, her body had a different agenda concerning him. She no longer had control over her actions, her thoughts even began to seem so foreign to her. Her mind calculated rapidly the most effective way to seize this male and take him—ensuring little resistance. Her body operating on instincts, Katara fled to the concealing bushes to her left, silent as a panther, and watched the male enter the clearing in the next moment.

_Curious_, her mind absently thought, _this man is dressed as if he were a thief. I shall enjoy punishing him for his crimes._ The male was of a large, muscular build, garbed in all black and moved nearly as silently as she. There were two swords strapped to his back, the hilts protruding over his left shoulder. The Waterbender gazed curiously at this male; he wore a mask depicting a water demon, a blue face forever frozen in a vicious snarl. He stalked to the center of the clearing and crouched to the ground, his fingers grazing the grass where she had just lain before his head whipped in her direction. The Waterbender's eyes dilated, _this male is a prize…_

He knew where she was hiding; there was no longer any purpose to concealing herself. The thought crossed her mind to use Bloodbending and be done with the whole business, but the pull of the Wolf Moon banished the thought. The Waterbender wanted to play with her food before she devoured it. She rushed toward him from the brush, making no effort to silence her steps and pulled the water from the wilderness around her, making a large water whip that whirled around her. The male started when she burst from the trees to his right with a shout, he reached for his broadsword to defend himself, but it was too late. A rush of water slammed into his body with such force, he was pushed several hundred feet before his back collided painfully with the trunk of a large tree and was frozen to the spot from his chest, down. His body temperature instantly rose in reaction to the extreme cold encasing him, an instinctual attempt to free himself.

Zuko drew his breath in short gasps, the wind having been knocked out of him from the impact. Agni…something powerful had definitely come over her. The Fire Prince realized she may not be in the same condition she had left him in…perhaps coming out here was a mistake.

He suddenly saw a movement in front of him. Katara casually strode toward him from the darkness into the moonlight that shone through the branches. She stopped, tipping her face toward the light with her eyes closed and—_Is she _sniffing_ the air?_

Zuko continued questioning his reasoning for coming out here in the first place. Sure, he had wanted to confront her…ask her what her issue was…perhaps assist her in resolving this "issue" in the same manner in which she started it. However, he was beginning to think his physical well being depended on leaving well enough alone.

The Fire Prince's heart pounded, threatening to jump out of his chest as the Waterbender's eyes fell upon him. There was a feral gleam in her eye, a dangerous hunger the Firebender feared might end his life. Whatever Katara was going through, Zuko very much doubted she liked _him_ enough to let him come out of it breathing. Once his masked was removed, he was sure it would be curtains for this little affair.

Zuko looked down to check the progress of the melting ice, assuming his rising body temperature had melted enough of the ice to where he could free one or both of his hands. However, to the Firebender's horror, he realized the ice had not melted a single _inch_. As quickly as the ice was melting, the powerful Waterbender was causing the water to freeze again and again. _Agni…_

"So…you're a Firebender?" a sultry voice whispered to him. Zuko winced when his erection collided with the ice surrounding him. It seemed as if just her voice was sufficient enough to undo him…making her job all the easier and making him look pathetic. Katara's features darkened, her grin turning malicious as her gaze pinpointed on his face as if she could see straight through the mask that was doing a horrible job hiding who he really was. "That's good…at least now I don't have to worry about any lingering…_guilt_…after this night."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Zuko's expectations for what would occur when he found Katara fled like an Airbender in a fight and left him with the heavy realization that he was beaten…and probably dead.

The Waterbender's eyes flickered to his frozen hands—which had been arrested of movement directly in front of him—before tilting her head up with a smirk. Zuko's hands then began to move, as if someone grabbed them within the ice until his arms were stretched behind him on either side of the tree. His knuckles barely grazed together before his hands were once again immobile and the ice that surrounded his body…_vanished._

The slack-jawed prince felt proud somewhere in the back of his subconscious that _he _was fortunate enough to see Katara at her best. She was indeed a Master, but to move someone within solid ice? To make solid ice _vanish_ without a trace of steam or vapor? He was utterly and completely terrified of this girl.

Now that his body—save for his hands—was bare (and freakishly dry), the Waterbender was suddenly before him, invading his personal space and lowering herself to her knees. No longer having the ice to hide his desire, the Prince's obvious arousal tented his trousers, reaching toward her for her touch and making him ache. Katara's eyes were transfixed on his erection, a pink tongue darting across her bottom lip. Zuko groaned, making no attempt to hide the sound. He only hoped if the Waterbender did intend to kill him, she also intended to take advantage of him first.

He flinched when he felt the first feather-light touch of her hands on his thighs, slowly making their way to the fastenings of his pants. Looking down his chest at her, Zuko found himself bared before her eyes when his pants crumpled at his ankles. The Waterbender wasted no time, her tongue darted out of those lips again and swiping across the tip of his erection. He hissed in a ragged breath, his back arching off the tree as much as possible, hips thrusting toward her with his need. Katara's tongue circled the head of his erection before taking him to the hilt into her mouth.

"Ungh! _Agni!_"

He could tell right away that her lips and tongue were not the only things dancing around his cock as she tasted him—she was manipulating her saliva, making it swirl around his cock in ways that made his eyes roll back into his head and his lungs deflate. He ignored the tightening grip of her hands on his thighs and bucked his hips into her mouth in a staccato that was as ragged as his breathing. If he died now, a banished prince wearing a water tribe demon mask with his pants tangled around his feet and his body arched in probably the most wanton position ever—he would die a happy man as long as he could remain inside the wet sheath of her mouth.

No sooner did this realization enter his mind and roll around happily in the pleasurable sensations, the wonderful wet sheath disappeared and an uncomfortable and unwelcome blast of cold air manhandled his cock. Zuko yelped in a very un-prince-like manner before opening his eyes to see where the Waterbending vixen went.

His heart nearly stuttered out at the sight before him.

Katara was completely naked, her back to him and still _very much_ in his personal space—her arms reaching up behind her to grasp the back of his head as she ground her bottom into his cock. _Dear Agni…_The moonlight bathing her skin seemed to make her glow, her appearance almost ethereal as she slid her hands down his head and onto her body, gripping her own breasts and making his hands twitch, wishing it were _his_ that touched her so. She arched her back, pushing her bottom into his groin and bending forward slowly.

_What is she…Oh. Dear. Agni._

His erection, painfully straight as it was, slid down the cleft of her ass at a tantalizing pace, as she moved forward away from him. A throaty moan came from the Waterbender as his cock disappeared between her cheeks and slid forward between her thighs. Unable to help himself, Zuko thrust forward, her thighs sheathing him tightly and his head colliding with the center of her pleasure. Katara gasped, arching her back and _howling_ her desire to the moon above them. The sensation bursting from the depths of her belly were unlike anything she could have imagined and she wanted _more_.

Completely over the idea of taking her time and playing with the Firebender, the Waterbender created an ice pillar to lean herself on, pulled her hips forward before allowing the Firebender slow entrance inside of her. Zuko gritted his teeth together, wanting so badly to thrust to the hilt inside of her, but unable to fight the sneaky Bloodbending maneuver she pulled on him to keep him from doing exactly that. He felt the tip of his cock slowly come to the barrier that spoke of her innocence and was floored when the Waterbender wasted no time in slamming her hips back into his and sheathing him completely.

They both howled.

Katara kept a white-knuckle grip on the ice supporting her weight, biting her lip as no pain but _pleasure_ overcame her and made her knees weak. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she feared what would happen should she not reach the completion she only _knew_ was forthcoming. Zuko felt the moment he had control over his blood again, pulling back and thrusting his hips against hers. Katara cried out, something that vaguely sounded like 'more' being shouted at him or the moon or the trees or whatever would give her what she wanted.

Zuko immediately began thrusting over and over again into the Waterbender, their skin slapping together and their cries of pleasure echoing around them in the forest. This was not the most ideal position for the Fire Prince—bound to a tree with a beautiful woman backed up on his erection and the ache of an orgasm creeping up his sacs—however at that moment Zuko would break his own arms so long as could stay this way for a little while longer.

Thankfully for the aching Prince, Katara began pushing against his thrusts, needing that spot to be hit…_yeesss…_ The Waterbender matched his pace, thrusting her hips backward, arching her back and lifting her face toward the moon. She opened her eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of the Spirit her people revered before she was blinded by an eruption from her center that shook her entire body and wrenched a throaty howl from her.

The Waterbender slammed back into Zuko as her release swept over her, her tight sheath milking his cock and sending the Prince over the edge with a wordless shout, his body stiffening, straining against his icy bonds. The Firebender slumped against the tree, his body spent. His breathing labored, Zuko opened his eyes to find Katara's rear still pressed firmly against his groin, her hips still rocking into his.

Then he realized he was still _hard _inside her.

_You deviant little Bloodbender…_

Knowing he was _not _going to orgasm again despite her liquid manipulation of his cock, the Fire Prince had the thought to buck her off of him out of sheer principle—and an attempt to _try_ and take control of the situation—when she slammed her hips into his and another wave of release crashed over her. Her back arching against him, her mouth open as she cried out, her fingers cracking the ice supporting her—she was beautiful to watch. In the part of his mind that wasn't in a pleasure-induced fog, Zuko realized he may never get the opportunity to see Katara like this again—free, wild, unabashed, gloriously bare before him. After tonight, she would be herself again and he would still be the Fire Prince supposedly responsible for the Fire Nation killing her mother, or he'd be dead because she was going to kill him when she was done.

Either outcome did not appeal to him, and it was with that thought Zuko thrust inside of her once more as she began to come down from the pleasure-created euphoria she had been in. To the Firebender's delight, she came again, screaming her release to the sky and clenching around him.

Zuko did this two more times before his flesh began to ache from overuse and his arms were numb from strain. He lay against the tree, most of his weight being supported by it while his legs shook. He vaguely felt Katara come off him with a sigh, wincing as his flaccid member fell against his belly, sore from their activities. The Prince opened his eyes to see what state the Waterbender was in when he suddenly yelped in surprise to find her nose to mask with him, a fresh, deviant look in her eye once more. He swallowed nervously—so she was going to kill him.

Shocking him, Katara kissed the frozen grin of the mask before whispering, "Good night, Firebender."

And then all went black.

**A/N: **I certainly will not be suffering from any _lingering_ guilt over such a cliffhanger considering the whopping lemon you were just served! Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Soo, you guys are awesome! I never expected this kind of feedback from all of you and I am incredibly grateful. I decided to make this a three chapter story and so we shall end it here. To be honest, your responses inspired me to add a bit to the story. Initially, I didn't really cover the way Katara found out about Zuko and so I decided to go into more detail and added this first section. I'm not thrilled with the ending, but it was necessary information that had to be in there. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to be inspired to write more for this particular fandom.

_Previously…_

_Shocking him, Katara kissed the frozen grin of the mask before whispering, "Good night, Firebender."_

_And then all went black._

**Wolf Moon, Part III**

Katara woke with a start, her senses invading her brain with more information than she could process at once. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pounding in her head to subside; her fingers gripped the soft grass on the ground she was laying on—she was still outside. She could smell the bark of the trees surrounding her as well…she hadn't let the forest yet. Slowly the Waterbender peeked her eyes open to see through the tree trunks, dawn was on the horizon. The Wolf Moon's power over her was fading enough for her to have control over herself.

The Waterbender sat up slowly, the night's activities very much fresh in her mind. She…had been like an animal. She'd had absolutely no control over herself; she was acting on instinct to reach one thing—release. Katara's eyes were on the ground around her; scar marks from her bending and her body marring the earth. She followed the scars to the base of a tree trunk, a pair of legs supporting a slumped figure still attached to the tree. Katara's heart felt as if it would shatter; she had…_raped_ someone! Taken a complete stranger against his will! She'd thought she would feel better about herself for taking advantage of a thief, but that certainly wasn't the case at all. She felt like—

"_Ungh! Agni!"_

Katara's eyes widened as she remembered the finer details of last night—this stranger had spoken. He had only spoken two words, but it was enough to raise her suspicions.

The Waterbender silently crept toward the sleeping Firebender, careful to manipulate her Bloodbending so he would stay asleep despite the approach of dawn. She knelt before him, her hands delicately fingering the water demon mask and sliding to the back of his head to feel for a ribbon or clasp. She found the bindings for the mask and quickly undid them, quietly removing the mask from the stranger's face.

_Zuko_.

Katara released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat back on her haunches, biting her lip and studying the Fire Prince's face. She was deeply torn on the inside, deciding if the stranger she had taken advantage of being Zuko made the situation _better _or _worse_.

The Waterbender wrinkled her nose; it was obvious to anyone that the pair did not get along, but she certainly didn't _hate_ the guy. And at least now she has the opportunity to ask for forgiveness from Zuko…

Katara sat for a moment and pondered that thought. She realized with a bit of frustration that she _honestly_ did not feel much shame or remorse for her actions toward Zuko. He _did_ come after her wearing a thief's outfit of all things…so he did essentially set himself up for disaster. Had she recognized him in the first place she may have acted—

The Waterbender snorted, realizing she was _still_ lying to herself. Ever since the beginning of the Wolf Moon about a week ago, Katara's lustful thoughts had been centered on one particular male alone: The Fire Prince. Oh, she'd tried to deny it, but the truth was, she felt almost little to no guilt over her actions toward him last night, because she pretty much fulfilled what she had been fantasizing about anyway.

Katara smiled to herself, standing and walking away from the bound Prince to search for her clothes. She may not feel guilty over last night…but he did deserve an apology, and not just for last night. But she'd make him squirm a little before giving in.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Morning..._

"Zuko!"

The Fire Prince was jolted awake by the loud pounding of his door. Fear gripped him before he became aware of where he was—face down on his bed in the Air Temple. The Fire Prince glanced at the door, his gaze passing over the beam of light coming in from his open window before stopping, eyes widening in disbelief. It was almost the afternoon! He should have been up hours ago!

"Zuko! You will NOT sleep all day when there is work to be done!"

Katara's voice was like a bucket of ice water to the face. Zuko looked down to find himself clothed in only his sleeping pants, his Blue Spirit attire tucked neatly in his sack as always.

_No, no, no, no, NO! It couldn't have been a dream! _

The Fire Prince bolted upright and ran to the door, throwing it open and facing a fully dressed and very irate Waterbender, complete with the usual scowl and crossed arms. He gawked at her, unbelieving what his eyes told him was true. Last night…didn't happen.

"Your father better have mapped out his war plan on my face, or you shouldn't be staring at it!" She hissed at him, the usual venomous tone making a late appearance as well.

Zuko kept staring at her, dumbfounded and a little disappointed. He knew there would have been consequences should last night have actually happened, but was it so wrong to wish it had? Sighing to himself, the Prince rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, ignoring the Waterbender's earlier comment.

"You really shouldn't bang on someone's door like that when they're sleeping. It's rude." If last night didn't happen, might as well kick off the usual Fire Prince vs. Waterbender routine with a little flair.

To Zuko's further disappointment and amazement, Katara merely quirked her brow and smirked at him. "I can deal with being rude. It's not like I'm going to suffer from any lingering guilt over disturbing the sleep of a Firebender."

Zuko rolled his eyes, snorting. "Yeah, you wouldn't—"

"…_I don't have to worry about any lingering…guilt…after this night."_

Minx…

Before the Waterbender could breathe a retort, the Firebender yanked her inside his room, slammed his door and thrust her against it, his grip tightening on her shoulders. Much to his relief, she had the decency to look a _little_ surprised.

"Zuko, what the hell—!"

He silenced her with his lips crashing into hers, her eyes flying open as he possessed her mouth so completely, his tongue sliding past her lips without permission and stroking hers in a demanding caress. Her knees weakened and she leaned heavily against the door as he pulled away from her suddenly, golden suns searching a bottomless ocean for what he knew would be there.

"Zuko…what…" she stammered unintelligibly.

"You," he growled, "need to explain yourself, _Waterbender._ Or should I continue where you stopped?"

Katara was ready for his attitude and pointedly looked in between their bodies at the Firebender's obvious arousal. "I see I don't have to Bloodbend the desire into you this time, _Prince _Zuko."

He gaped at her, unbelieving her passion and spirit even when being faced with her actions from last night. However, despite her little display of attitude, Zuko was resolute in getting the answers he wanted from her. So what if he absolutely enjoyed himself last night? He wasn't about to walk around and act like it never happened. Besides, he knew the minx before him would demand the same answers from him were their roles reversed, so he felt his motives were righteous enough…

Before she could even question the smoldering look on his face, Zuko lunged at her and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bed and plopping her down gracelessly.

"No! Absolutely not—Mmph!"

Katara would make sure, in the future, that infuriating Prince could no longer silence her with his delicious mouth ever again. It was far too effective…

He had crawled over her body and was now straddling her hips, doing his best to taste the back of her tongue with his own. Katara's arms had wound around the Prince's neck, her hands lacing through his hair and pulling him closer. All the while, Zuko was making quick work of the fastenings of Katara's clothes.

At that moment, Katara had to admit to herself that she knew she was going to enjoy herself more _now _than she did last night. All her mental faculties about her, she could truly appreciate the way the Prince's fingers danced over her skin, how her bare skin felt as it was revealed, inch by inch and the smell of ash—

"Zuko! What the—mmph!" She was, _again_, silenced by his lips, but broke away from him as she watched the last of her clothes burn off her body and float away into dust.

She glared at him, ready to hiss a number of inappropriate things to him when those golden pools hardened and he stared her down into the bed. "Perhaps I'll let you walk out of here with your dignity intact, so long as you behave, _peasant_."

It was then that Katara realized Zuko had been removing the last vestiges of clothing from his person and was completely bare before her. She only had a moment to gawk at him, to take in his incredible body before he thrust his cock to the hilt into her entrance. The Waterbender's body bolted off the bed, her chest colliding with his as her sensitive core throbbed from the rough intrusion, but the Prince pinned her to the bed, his arms bracing her legs back to allow him to go deeper.

Katara hissed at the stinging sensation emanating from between her legs; it was only her second time and her body—despite having previous experience with _this_ particular erection—had yet to adjust to such an intrusion. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the pain would subside so she could start enjoying the act when the Prince started taking advantage of her. Much to her surprise, she felt light kisses being placed along her temple, and soft hands rubbing at her hips gently.

"Say 'when'," he whispered, kissing her cheek. The Waterbender lay there dumbfounded, having assumed his treatment of her the second time around would be as course and unfeeling as her treatment of him the first time. But no, he waited patiently, and she sat there waiting for some sign that she was "ready" for him.

Or so she assumed he was being patient. The Firebender was using all the strength he possessed to not pound away at her body ruthlessly until he was satisfied. The ache in his cock was _unbearable_. Hiding his face in her shoulder, he bit his lip to stifle a groan, shifting his hips ever so slightly to alleviate the ache.

Katara gasped next to him and he winced, thinking he'd hurt her. He began mumbling apologies, placing soft kisses along her neck when he felt her back arch off the bed again and her hips gently collide with his.

"_Zukoo_…!" she moaned, trying to recreate what had just happened.

Zuko was happy to oblige her, leaning back and pinning her legs to her shoulders as he began thrusting into her wet core. Their rhythm was immediately in sync, steady as she met his every thrust. Her hands flew to his arms, bracing herself on him as she soared to the climax she wasn't expecting, thrashing her head back and forth when it became too much.

Zuko had been angry. Zuko had wanted revenge, to draw out her release and make her feel as tortured as he had last night. But one look at her pretty face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a gasp, head back in a moan…and he was lost. Now all he wanted was to be the reason she found release. He thrust into her, his pace increasing and his own climax building at the base of his spine. They were panting, sweating, gasping, and writhing with each other until that pinnacle moment when Katara gasped and shoved her face in the pillow, silencing her scream. Her body clenched around the Firebender's, bringing his release forth, but not yet. He thrust into her several more times before he finally came with a grunt, causing her body to tingle from the overstimulation.

The two benders sank into the bed in a sweaty mess of panting limbs. Before long, they pulled away from one another and lay side by side, staring at the ceiling. Katara was trying her hardest not to let her gaze wonder and gape at the Firebender next to her. She wondered if the Fire Prince interrogated everyone in the same manner. She glanced his way and noticed the usual scowl on his features was deeper, making his appearance look fiercer. The Waterbender bit her lip; he was mad, and rightfully so. She decided he'd waited long enough for an apology…she _was_ feeling thoroughly convinced anyway.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She flinched when he immediately snorted, "Yeah, sorry it was me, right?"

Realization came to the Waterbender—_aha…he's still self-conscious_—and she fought the smile that would give her away. It delighted her in a small way that she could do this for him, reassure him in some manner or another that he _was_ worth something and not as disgusting as he seemed to think he was.

"Actually…no, I'm not sorry it was you."

Zuko glanced at her before sneering again, "Don't pander to me to spare my feelings, it's just insulting."

"Now seriously, when have you _ever_ known me to spare your feelings, hmmm?"

He glanced her way again and she caught a flash of something hopeful in his eyes before it disappeared again. She sighed, leaning on her side and placing a hand on his chest, "I'm not sorry it was you…I'm just sorry it had to be _that_ way. You deserved a warning…or the opportunity to volunteer," she said sheepishly, looking away.

"I knew what was happening."

Katara's head snapped up, her gaze locking with his. He was being serious. "How…how did you know about the Wolf Moon? How _could _you have known?" she asked in disbelief. The season of the Wolf Moon wasn't a piece of culture Waterbender's typically shared with outside nations.

Zuko gave her a pointed look, as if it were obvious _he_ would know something like that. "My Uncle was well versed in Water Tribe culture and shared that little bit of information with me once at a festival in the Earth Kingdom. The festival reminded him of the same one Water Tribe's have when their benders are "overwhelmed with lust", as he puts it. He didn't know when the festival was, but I recognized the signs you were giving off after our spar, so I figured I'd check on you."

Katara shook her head in disbelief. He _knew_ what she was capable of and still came after her anyway. "Why cover your face?"

A blush crept up the Firebender's neck and he looked away from her, "I didn't think you'd let me come near you if you knew who I was."

Katara lay her head on his chest, snuggling into the warmth his body created. He timidly placed a hand on her hand, waiting for the moment when she broke the spell and started hating him again.

She sighed, "You're a true friend, Zuko. I didn't think there was anybody I could trust with that information…and yet you came out there knowing how dangerous I was. Thank you."

He nodded, reeling a little bit from her proximity.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara inched forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I thought about it being you…" she whispered.

Zuko's eyes popped open and he stared at her, still wanting so badly to believe her. "You…you did?"

She nodded.

"So why not say anything?"

Katara snorted, "How weird would that have been? The person you think despises you walks up to you one day and says, 'Hey, I'm about to start having some issues in a few days, would you like to have sex with me so I don't hurt anyone with my crazy, powerful, bending?'"

"So you don't despise me?"

Now it was Katara's turn to blush and she looked away sheepishly. She hadn't intended on having this apology turn into a big, emotional confession…she didn't want either of them to get too overwhelmed; things were already weird and unusual as it was.

"Let's just say you have a pretty decent chance of being on my good side," she said with a wicked smirk.

Zuko shot her a devilish grin that made her stomach sink and her legs go numb, "I guess I can work with that."

Suddenly Katara yawned and it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to fight off the post-sex sleepiness any longer. She snuggled into Zuko's side, his arms draping over her body. He kissed the tip of her nose before closing his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_A few hours later…_

Katara slowly woke, the sun filtering through the window at a different angle from when she had entered the room. Her body slowly came to life and she stretched with a smile as she soaked in the luxuriating feel of a body well satiated.

"I think we definitely overslept—"

Her stretching hands touched something that crinkled on the wall and she opened her eyes to see a note pinned to the wall with a small dagger. She then took stock of her surroundings and bolted out of the bed.

She was alone.

That good-for-nothing Firebender had _left_ her alone! But…where were his things? The room was completely empty, void of his personal belongings. Then she realized that even the sheets and blanket for his bed were missing.

_That vindictive Prince…_

Katara snatched the note off the wall, seething as she read the note. It was written in real ink, not just blackened water and the parchment was of the finest quality. Typical Prince. Despite her anger, the Waterbender could not help the smirk that formed on her lips.

"Well played, Prince Zuko."

_Katara,_

_I look forward to seeing the look on your face when you prance around the Temple with nothing but your _dignity_._

_Until next time,_

_Zuko_

_Prince of the Fire Nation_


End file.
